


Ten minutes and then Forever

by Youremyalways



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x15, Emotional Sex, Insecurity, Klaine, M/M, Riding, e5x15 bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Kurt’s feeling insecure about his injuries following the Bashing in 5x15. Blaine’s there to reassure him, and also to give him the control he needs. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Ten minutes and then Forever

“Hey, are you okay?”

Kurt hissed slightly as Blaine spoke, the sudden noise making him jump and spill some of his scalding hot chocolate all over the back of his hand. A thin, light brown stream slid down his skin not unlike a teardrop. The pain quickly wore off and he lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked up the drink while putting his mug down on the coffee table with the other. Blaine didn’t react to his spill, so Kurt assumed his fiance was looking the other way. He reached for the TV remote and pressed down on the pause button to freeze the most recent episode of Grey’s Anatomy before turning to look at Blaine, who was walking towards him from the kitchen. There was a worried look on his face and a glass of water in each of his hands. Kurt would be more concerned if Blaine’s worried face wasn’t so damn adorable- all furrowed brows and doey eyes.

“You’ve been kind of quiet.” Blaine added.

As he closed the distance between them, Kurt slid over on the couch and pulled his blanket with him to make space for Blaine on his right. Blaine smiled minimally, yet gratefully as he took a seat and handed Kurt one of the glasses and set the other one down across from him on the coffee table.

Kurt wasn’t sure how to respond, to be honest. He hadn’t meant to be quiet or to worry Blaine- that was the last thing he wanted to do. It’s just now that he’s out of the hospital… he feels strange. He can’t stop thinking about the boy he saved, the same one who ran away and never looked back. He can’t stop thinking about the metallic taste of his own warm blood as it filled his mouth, or the feeling of hard brick connecting with his cheek and splitting his skin. He can’t bring himself to look in a mirror. He knows how he looks- beaten, broken, bruised. At first, Kurt sort of liked the wounds on his body. They made him feel strong and like a badass, but now? The raw cuts were starting to scab and his bruises were darker than ever before. Truth be told, he was sick of looking at them. But… none of that was a burden Blaine needed to bear. So… 

“I’m perfect.” He smiled as genuinely as he could, trying his best to keep eye contact with Blaine. 

Clearly the smile hadn’t made it’s way to Kurt’s eyes, because Blaine just tilted his head to the side and sighed. Kurt should have known his effort would be fruitless, what with how well Blaine knows him.

“Kurt, I thought we agreed to always be honest with each other.” He said it in a way that wasn’t scolding, but rather encouraging. To top it off, he reached forward and placed his hand over Kurt’s, swiping his thumb gently over his knuckles. 

“I’m uh,” He cleared his throat and looked away, focusing his eyes on a little indent in the wood of the coffee table, “I don’t really know how I feel. I was really proud of what I did… I am proud of it. It’s just… I don’t know, maybe it’s just the adrenaline wearing off that’s making me feel like this.”

Blaine swallowed, his adam’s apple visibly bobbing, before prompting softly, “Feel like what?”

“Confused. Scarred. In…” his voice cracked, like saying the last word was strictly taboo. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand, and that comfort encouraged Kurt to breathe out and try again. The word was still strained as he finished, “Insecure.”

Blaine knitted his eyebrows together and nodded in understanding. He continued soothing his thumb over Kurt’s fist and squeezing his palm. 

“Why?” Blaine whispered, connecting his gaze with Kurt’s, “What are you insecure about, baby?” 

Kurt shifted slightly on the couch, placing the glass of water Blaine had handed him on the table and removing his other hand from Blaine’s so he could use both to gesture to his face, “All of this.”

Blaine didn’t respond right aware, so Kurt took the opportunity to elaborate further, “And I’m confused as to why the boy I saved never called the cops or tried to get help. I don’t understand why I had to wait until a random passersby walked by the alley to get transport to the hospital. Maybe I should be angry. I mean, like my dad said, those guys could’ve had a gun and I still jumped in to save this kid and he just ran away. But… I’m honestly just happy he got away. I’m glad he’s okay, even if I’ll never know his name or his life. God, I’m such a pushover.” He finished with a halfhearted laugh, lowering his forehead into his open palm. 

“You are not a pushover.” Blaine assured immediately, “You care about that boy because you are beautiful, and selfless, and kind hearted. It’s who you are and I love you for it.” 

Kurt smiled softly at the flattery, the pastel pink blush creeping up his cheeks making Blaine’s heart flutter.

“Do you think…Would it hurt your lip if I kissed you?” He gazed at Kurt’s busted lip, eyes wide and filled with awe and love, “Because I really want to kiss you right now, but it’s not worth you getting hurt.”

“How could you possibly want to kiss me?” Kurt raised his eyebrows and ignored Blaine’s question in favor of addressing his shock.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Blaine, it’s just that… Kurt had never felt less attractive in his life. His lip all busted and swollen unevenly on one side, the entire right side of his face painted black and blue. Nevermind the giant, raised slice across his cheek that looked more like a cyst than a cut. He hadn’t washed his hair in three days because it hurt so bad to shower. And it went beyond just appearances, too. His whole body was sore, not just because of his bruised shoulders and collarbones, but because of all the drugs he was getting off of. The hospital had him on some pretty heavy duty pain meds and now that he wasn’t getting the same treatment, he felt like he was half-charged. Now more than ever he could understand why people got hooked on drugs. It’s not just getting high for kicks, it’s the pain relief. Regardless… he was an absolute disaster and a sight to behold. Normally he didn’t struggle too much with confidence- not anymore, anyway- but right now? The only way he could describe it was that he felt ugly. He knew Blaine couldn’t possibly want to kiss him when he looked like this. He appreciated his fiancé lying for his benefit, but was too damn tired to pretend back. 

“Is that even a question?” Blaine asked a little hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I always want to kiss you.”

“Yeah, well,” Kurt whispered, shifting eye contact away from Blaine and bringing a hand up to gesture to his beaten face, “Not when I look like this.”

Blaine looked completely taken aback. His jaw actually dropped.

“I’m sorry,” He started, but there was zero regret in his tone. Instead, there was a light sarcasm, “Have you seen you?”

“Obviously.” Kurt responded a little too snappy, “I look like I got on sumo wrestler’s bad side. Not exactly ‘sexy’ material.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened substantially and he shook his head briefly side to side as he argued, “Wow. Well, you and I are going to have to agree to disagree on that one.”

Kurt tried to stifle the small smile creeping up his lips at Blaine’s remark, ducking his head away slightly to hide the blush. 

“Hey,” Blaine whispered softly, lifting a hand to Kurt’s untainted cheek and placing it against his skin gently and mindful of sore spots. He used his hand to guide Kurt’s head back up so their eyes could meet before assuring, “You are gorgeous. And you are always sexy to me. These cuts and bruises will fade, but for now, they are a symbol of how strong you are, how brave. Not many people would have done what you did. It’s just one of the many reasons I love you.” 

Kurt’s face crumpled and he reached up to place his hand directly over Blaine’s where it rested on his face. He gently guided both of their hands down and then proceeded to pull Blaine into his chest. Kurt held the back of his fiancé’s head with an open palm and tucked his own head into the crook of Blaine’s neck. He smiled just barely to himself when he felt Blaine’s arms wrap around his waist and grip him tight. Clearly they both needed the connection. 

“You always know exactly what to say.” Kurt whispered, still running his fingers through the ungelled hairs at the nape of Blaine’s neck, “I love you too. So much.”

Blaine started moving his hand up and down Kurt’s back subtly as he smiled, “I will never get tired of hearing those words coming from you.” 

“In that case,” Kurt laughed softly, warmly, before leaning backwards to pepper kisses on Blaine’s cheek, repeating, “I” kiss, “love” kiss, “you” kiss.

Blaine couldn’t tame the giant smile that blossomed over his face, teeth shining bright and eyes squinting shut. He brought a hand up to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and earning an appreciative hum in return. However, he had to pull back slightly when Kurt started moving his lips from Blaine’s cheek to his neck.

“Okay, slow down buddy.” Blaine laughed as he tapped Kurt’s back several times, “If I don’t get to kiss you,” His eyes rolled back and his words became breathy as Kurt’s lips graced a particularly receptive spot on his throat, “you don’t get to kiss me.” 

Kurt raised an eyebrow in skepticism and rebutted with an overly dramatic tone, “I believe I asked why you would ever want to kiss me. I never said you couldn’t.”

Blaine froze for a moment and then he was pushing Kurt backwards with his hands on his shoulders so they were both sitting upright and facing one another. 

“Oh really?” Blaine challenged, a seductive and amused smirk creeping up on his lips that made Kurt’s stomach do backflips. His pupils expanded and his dark eyebrows raised, and all Kurt could do was watch and fail to breathe. 

His heart stopped beating as Blaine surged forward. Kurt closed his eyes in anticipation, pushing his lips out slightly, ready to meet his love’s kiss. However, seconds passed by and nothing happened. Kurt felt warm breath fanning over his mouth, sensed Blaine’s face mere centimeters away from his own, but there was no climax. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes. Blaine’s face was literally on top of his, but his lips were an inch away. He met his gaze and noticed that Blaine was staring nervously at the slice across Kurt’s lip. Of course he was still worried about hurting him, and Kurt would appreciate it any other time, but right now? Come on.

“Oh my God, Blaine.” Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed, reaching up to grab the back of Blaine’s neck and forcing him forward until their lips met.

Blaine breathed out in surprise against Kurt’s mouth, but after a few seconds, let all of the tension slip out of his body and allowed himself to melt into the kiss. He slid his hands underneath Kurt’s arms and rested them flat against his shoulder blades, pulling him close. Everything in him told him to just throw himself into the kiss head first, all prodding tongue and clashing teeth, but the small, logical part of his brain begged him to be gentle. Kurt was still recovering and he couldn’t just ignore that and do this like they normally would. There had to be an extra layer of caution.

So, he let Kurt dictate the pace. He followed his fiance’s lead when he sped up, slowed down, or poked into his mouth with his wanting tongue. He remained mindful of the cut across Kurt’s lip, trying his best to keep the pressure on the opposite side of his mouth. It grew more difficult, however, as the kiss grew deeper. He felt rationale fading away, stars flickering behind his eyelids that counteracted his worry. As Kurt’s tongue refamiliarized itself with his mouth, Blaine slowly lost all conscious thought. He pulled his mouth away from Kurt’s and started trailing kisses down his throat. Blaine felt a wave of desire waft through him as Kurt let out a breathy moan and he instinctively reached for Kurt’s lower back and pulled him down until he was lying flat on the couch. 

“Wait, wait.” He breathed out suddenly and Kurt tilted his head in question, “When is Rachel coming back?” 

The shiteating grin that erupted on Kurt’s face when he answered was enough to send all the blood to Blaine’s lower half, “Not until late, really late, she has a show tonight.” 

Blaine needed no other encouragement. He placed each of his hands on the cushion on either side of Kurt’s head and swung one leg over his body so he was straddling his waist. He moaned out loud when Kurt pushed his hips up so they grinded against each other. Blaine closed his eyes and relished in the shaky breaths falling from Kurt’s parted lips as he glided his lips down the line of his throat.

As Blaine placed kisses all over his long neck, he didn’t even realize he was nearing a dark purple bruise by Kurt’s collarbone. His lips pressed down hard and Kurt couldn’t hold back his shout, “Shit!” 

All the breath left him as his neck erupted in pain. Every ounce of pleasure that was previously at the forefront of his mind melted away and he dug his nails into Blaine’s shoulders, trying to send a message.

And failing.

Apparently Blaine took his reaction as one of pleasure, because he just slid back up Kurt’s body and whispered in his ear, “Yeah, feel good, baby?”

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine was moving a hand up to cradle Kurt’s face and pressing his mouth hard against his fiance’s. Kurt cried out a little bit against Blaine’s lips as the sudden pressure against his cut made him feel nauseous. It was like all the pain of being touched in all the wrong areas caught up to him at once. He realized Bllaine still thought his noises were words of encouragement so between kisses he managed to protest, “No, Blaine, stop… stop.” 

The amount of time it took for Blaine to completely abandon his movements and get off of Kurt had to be record-breaking. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and brought one hand up to gently touch his lip and the other down to rest on his collarbone, trying to soothe the pain. The look of sheer horror and shame painted across Blaine’s face made Kurt’s heart sink to his feet. His face quickly started to pale as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, lips quivering. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kurt soothed, reaching up to hold Blaine’s cheek in his hand and smoothing his thumb gently over his jawline.

“I hurt you.” Blaine’s voice was shaky and laced with self-hatred, his eyes watering as he peered down at Kurt.

He had never seen Blaine so distressed.

“No, no you didn’t.” Kurt immediately rushed to reassure him, raising his brows and pointing his gaze to convey his message with both his eyes and his voice, “A bunch of homophobic assholes in a back alley hurt me. You have done nothing but support and care for me.”

Kurt watched and waited for Blaine’s expression to shift to anything but the guilt it displayed now, but it only seemed to get worse. 

“Then explain why you just had to tell me to stop!” Blaine choked out loudly before lowering his voice and murmuring, “I hurt you. How could I do that?”

He broke eye contact with Kurt to look down at his own hands, glaring at them as if they had betrayed him. As if they weren’t his. He started mumbling about how sorry he was, how ashamed. Kurt tried multiple times to gently get his attention, but sighed as each call of his name went right in and out of Blaine’s ears. 

“Blaine!” Kurt resorted to yelling out to get his attention, still gently caressing his cheek, “Calm down. My neck was bruised when one of the guys hit me with a brick, and it was just a little too much pressure on it. Yes, it hurt, but it was certainly not your fault. And as for my lip, I was the one that kissed you, so if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Okay?”

Blaine just shook his head slightly in a gesture just short of displaying great agony. He bit his lip and looked off to the side, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing out. There was still pain and shame on his face, but to a somewhat lesser degree. Kurt could tell his words were getting through to him, at least a little bit.

“Look at me.” Kurt whispered as he watched the emotions swim all over Blaine’s face, using his grip on Blaine’s jaw to guide his gaze back to his own, “I promise I’m okay. And I promise it was not your fault.”

Blaine fluttered his eyelids shut for a moment and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, he made hesitant eye contact with Kurt and admitted in a shaky whisper, “I don’t ever want to be the one that causes you pain.”

Kurt tilted his head and dropped his eyebrows in sympathy and love, “I know that, sweetie.” 

He leaned forward to press a kiss to Blaine’s hairline to even further prove his point, “And you’re not. I’m just sore, it was bound to happen. I’d rather it be in the midst of you kissing me than any other time. At least that way I get something out of it.” He smirked.

Blaine gave a wet laugh, running his hand up and down Kurt’s back to both relax himself and provide comfort for his fiance. 

“This sucks.” Blain whined after a moment, “I want to… you know… but neither of us will ever be able to enjoy it if we’re both worried about you getting hurt the whole time.” 

Kurt bit down on the unaffected side of his lip, guilt rising like bile in his throat. His voice was small as he regarded, “I’m sorry.”

Blaine’s eyes widened and he rushed to fix his poor wording, “Oh, God no! Kurt, it’s nowhere near your fault. I should have phrased that better. I’m mad at the assholes in the alley, not at you. Not ever at you.”

Kurt nodded and looked to be pondering for a moment. Blaine was about to speak again when he saw Kurt’s mouth drop open and beat him to it.

“Maybe if I… if I ride you?” Kurt asked hesitantly, his voice soft and a little shaky, “That way I won’t be pressed against the couch and my face will be out of the way. And plus, I’ll be in control so if it hurts too much, or at all, I’ll be able to stop right away.”

Kurt just watched as Blaine’s jaw fell slack and his eyes widened considerably. Kurt rarely bottomed, not because he didn’t like it, but because he loved being inside Blaine. And Blaine loved having Kurt inside him. It just… naturally worked. He bit his lip as more seconds passed by without Blaine saying a word. Shit, was he crossing a line? Kurt felt an embarrassed flush creep up his cheeks and he raced to alleviate it.

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to suggest, we sho-”

Before Kurt could finish the sentence, Blaine’s lips were on his, cutting him off. This time Blaine strictly stuck to the unmarred half of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt froze at first, his immediate reaction nothing but confusion. However, as Blaine reached up to cradle his face (so, so, so incredibly gently and mindful of Kurt’s cuts that it brought tears to his eyes) and poked his tongue gently into Kurt’s mouth, he felt the tension leave his body. He breathed out and fell into the kiss, bringing his hand up to hold the back of Blaine’s neck. 

When Blaine pulled away, he whispered, “It wasn’t stupid. Actually, it was the single hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Kurt raised his eyebrows at that, a smirk blossoming on his face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Blaine repeated, eyes growing dark as he grabbed Kurt’s hand and brought it down to rest on his hard dick, further proving his point, “See?”

Kurt smirked, “I see.”

Blaine nodded and then swallowed, waiting for Kurt to make the next move. 

“Okay.” He breathed out, “I need your clothes off yesterday.”

Blaine laughed in return and in a matter of seconds they were ripping each other's shirts off and unbuttoning pants. Shoes flew across the room, followed by four socks and two belts. They didn’t stop until they were both reduced down to their briefs, all heavy breathing and frantic hands. 

Kurt took his time running his hands down Blain body. He mapped out every edge and curve of his contour, every rise and fall of his bones. With the same inevitability of planets aligning, their bodies fell into harmony. Kurt jutted his head up so his lips could cherish the pulse of his lover's throat. It matched the heartbeat he felt under his palm. They found a slow, sensual rhythm to once again grind against each other, Blaine placing his own hands over Kurt’s so he could follow the motions. Kurt let his hands drift down until they rested on Blaine’s hips. Languidly, he lapped at his partner's neck and shoulder, loving how Blaine’s head fell back, how he could feel his body shiver. Blaine reached for Kurt’s hair, needy fingers making a mess of his perfectly groomed locks.

"Fuck--" The swear gives way to a moan. Kurt breathed out heavier when Blaine’s hips started drawing infinity signs. The searing friction between their bodies maddening. "Love how you move against me, babe."

"Can't help it. This-" Blaine grinded harder against Kurt’s growing arousal. "-feels so fucking good." He laughed breathlessly. Subtle shyness ran as an undercurrent to Blaine’s voice. Even if they've been sleeping together for years, it's the vulnerability and intimacy they share that makes everything feel so new and thrilling. "I love feeling you get harder."

"Oh God, me too." Kurt reassured Blaine with the way his own hips moved. "Because I-- goddamn-" The man let out a low groan. His hard cock throbbed trapped in his dark briefs. "You're the reason I get so fucking turned on."

"Same." Blaine turned to circle his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Want you, Kurt. Always want you."

Their lips met in a kiss. But it was quickly broken by Blaine’s fit of laughter when Kurt moved his hands to Blaine’s shoulders, pushing to lift him up and off. Being manhandled spontaneously never ceased to pull at Blaine’s heartstrings. His face burned with a fierce blush. In spite of being flustered, he couldn’t hold back a smile. There was only sheer delight in his eyes. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt. "You know how weak I am for that."

"Mmhm," Kurt hummed in confirmation with a boyish grin. He pecked lightly at Blaine’s cheek. "It’s why I do it."

As they met each other halfway in another kiss, Kurt slid his hands to Blaine’s ass and used his grip to flip them over, so that Blaine was the one lying supine on the couch while Kurt hovered above him. 

“God, I love your ass.” He announced, squeezing one cheek in his hand and relishing in the whimper Blaine let out as a result.

“Babe, are you objectifying me?” Blaine smirked in mock offense, trying to maintain a light and teasing atmosphere despite the desire pulsing through his body. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I like your heart.” Kurt playfully rolled his eyes before teasing further, “I just like your ass more.” 

“Oh really?” Blaine raised his eyes in challenge.

“Definitely.” Kurt hummed just barely as he leaned down and kissed Blaine thoughtfully, both of them smiling so much their teeth clashed.

Kurt got much more serious, however, when he pulled back and took in the sight of his fiance; hair breaking free of gel and lying around his head almost like a halo, dark eyes blown wide with desire, skin tan and flushed pink… If everything good and lovely and precious in this universe existed in one person, he'd be right here under Kurt, and oh, god---

"You're beautiful."

“Kurt-” Tears surfaced in Blaine’s eyes. He was growing light-headed from how much Kurt was doting on him. "I-" But Kurt pushed down on him again and his chest heaved on a hard exhale that left him forgetting what he was going to say.

Kurt quickly straddled Blaine, rubbing callused hands across warm skin. 

Once Blaine found his voice again, he couldn’t hold back, “Kurt, I want you to know…” he let out a long, shaky breath as Kurt licked across his collarbone, “That I am incredibly proud of you. That night, in the hospital, you were-"

"A mess?" Kurt adlibbed, distracted by Blaine’s exposed neck

"Brave," Blaine finished. He raised Kurt’s hand up to press his lips against his lover's wrist, feeling for the familiar pulse in those veins. "I'm proud of you, Kurt.” He repeated. “And I'm so happy we're going to be together forever." He kissed Kurt’s knuckles. One after the other. His lips lingered on the bruises and even longer on his ring. 

Kurt smiled genuinely, and Blaine stared up at his face, the dark bruises lining his pale skin giving him a stark reminder that it wasn’t all rainbows and puppy dogs. He took a moment to check in, reaching up to swipe his thumb over Kurt’s jaw soothingly and asking softly and seriously, "How are you feeling?"

Kurt’s blues eyes shined brightly as they caught the light just right. He leaned into Blaine’s touch and whispered, "I feel loved."

Kurt could write an entire book about how amazing it felt to be able to say that out loud. Years ago he would’ve felt embarrassed, or just plain terrified, to ever admit that somebody else loved him. It would be like putting words in someone else’s mouth, or forcing feelings onto them he wasn’t sure of. But here? Now? With Blaine, everything just felt so safe. He felt confident in their love for each other and wasn’t embarrassed or afraid to say that Blaine loved him.

"That's all I could ever want," Blaine murmured against soft, waiting lips, only further confirming everything Kurt already knew to be true, "To spend the rest of my life making you feel that way."

When Kurt laughed, it caught on a surfacing cry. "You're too good to me." He pressed his body closer to Blaine, hips moving in a slow, steady pace. "What about you?" His palm ran down Blaine’s abs, "How are you feeling?"

As he gave a warm smile, Blaine echoed, "I feel loved." 

With the care and adoration of pressing flowers between book pages, Blaine kissed over Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt's breath hitched with a mewl towards the end, and he couldn’t take it any longer. He lifted his body up and off of Blaine, earning a whine in response, and reached down to curl his fingers into his fiance’s waistband. He gripped his briefs and tugged them down his legs, removing his own immediately after. Gasps carried out into the open as their bare bodies touched. 

Blaine propped himself up on an elbow to look at Kurt as he offered softly, “If you want to just do this… grind and cuddle… I’m perfectly okay with that. I don't want to push you too hard, okay?” He nuzzled against Kurt affectionately. "We can take it easy. Take it slow. I’ve got you.” He ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair before dropping his palm to cradle his cheek. 

Kurt’s gaze softened. He turned his head to kiss Blaine’s palm. "That means a lot." Truth was that the recovery process took a lot out of him. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. But… Kurt knew his own limits. He hadn’t hit them yet.

"I still want you to fuck me. Want you inside me." He made his point by grinding harder. The words and movements earned a moan from his boyfriend. "But, you’re okay with us going slow?" he asked while kissing down Blaine’s sharp jawline. "For now, anyways."

"Of course. I'm more than okay with it. You set the pace, and I'll follow," Blaine answered with certainty. 

"I love you." Kurt whispered in return, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“I love you right back.” Blaine assured before letting out a mewl as he lowered his gaze to Kurt’s lower half, “God, these legs. Do you know how often I just stare at your thighs? So muscular..” 

Kurt could only swallow thickly and let out a pitiful whimper, cock bobbing where it pressed against his stomach.

“And don’t even get me started on your ass, Christ.” Blaine hummed, hands sliding up and over Kurt’s back to grab handfuls of the flesh, not unlike what his fiance did to him earlier, “All those skinny jeans you wear. The things they do to me…” 

“Oh please,” Kurt laughed breathlessly. 

But then Blaine’s hips jerked up and brushed Kurt’s perineum and all he could do was shudder. His dick got even harder, if that was possible, and he pulled back slowly, leaning backwards and reaching for the lube on the coffee table. 

“I need your fingers.” He admitted, biting down on his lip, hard. 

Blaine nodded frantically, taking the bottle from Kurt’s hand and popping the cap open. He started coating two of his fingers in the slippery substance, Kurt trembling impatiently above him. Once Blaine finished lubing up his fingers, Kurt grabbed his wrist and guided it between his legs, stopping mere inches away from his entrance and breathing out once before nudging his thighs further apart and whispering, “You know what to do.”

“You’re sure?” Blaine murmured, his free hand sliding up and down Kurt’s thigh, nails dragging lightly just to watch Kurt squirm. He just had to make sure. 

“God, yes, Blaine, please,” Kurt gasped, canting his hips up just a little further, legs spreading unconsciously.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you.” Blaine purred, tracing a finger around Kurt’s rim, teasing lightly and spreading lube over his hole before pressing in slowly, groaning as his finger disappeared inside of Kurt. “Fuck, look at you.” He breathed out as he pumped his finger steadily in and out.

Kurt just took several, steady breaths, letting the pressure wash over him. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. It did hurt a little, he wasn’t going to lie. It had been a while since the last time he bottomed. Blaine was easier to open up considering how much more frequently he was the one on the receiving end. Still, the pleasure vastly outweighed the pain, and the sting actually gave it a rough edge that Kurt thoroughly enjoyed. As Blaine slid in and out, he felt himself loosening up, and he started to whine when the one finger inside of him lost the intensity it had when it first entered his body. 

He rocked his hips back and forth on Blaine’s finger, letting out little huffs of breath everytime it fully sank back in. He leaned down to whisper (or more accurately, whine) in Blaine’s ear, “More, please, I can take it.” 

“Okay baby, just breathe for me.” He murmured, working a second finger in carefully and reveling in Kurt’s resounding moan of relief. Blaine felt heat rush through him. God, he loved being the person that made Kurt feel good. He took a moment to curl and angle his fingers upwards, searching out Kurt’s prostate.

“Easy for you to say.” Kurt grunted, head thrown back and cock twitching with each crook of Blaine’s fingers. Blaine laughed in return, desperately fighting the urge to grab his own cock and relieve some of his own arousal. 

He relished in Kurt’s sharp gasp as he finally grazed his prostate with his fingertips. A loud moan poured from his mouth as he continued to press his fingers against the same spot. Blaine smirked and continued to torture the man for a moment longer, just long enough for Kurt’s thighs to start twitching and quivering. Then he pulled his fingers out, replaced them with three, and paused for a moment when Kurt let out a loud cry. “You okay?” He whispered, holding completely still.

“Yes! Fuck, feels so good, come on, keep going.” Kurt groaned loudly, blue eyes opening to fixate on Blaine with a heated glare.

He chuckled lowly and pressed the third finger inside of him the rest of the way, scissoring his fingers apart and spreading him open just that little bit more. Mostly to make sure he didn’t actually hurt Kurt, but also just to tease him just a little bit longer. Blaine licked his lips and leaned back, sliding his eyes over Kurt’s body and taking in his agape jaw, flushed chest, and contracting stomach muscles. His thighs looked flexed and strong, defining lines running along his muscles. 

Suddenly nothing was enough for Kurt and he squirmed around, “Out.” He commanded, whining as Blaine obeyed and slipped his fingers out of his ass. Then Kurt moved until his entrance was lined up directly above Blaine’s groin. Usually by now, Blaine would’ve already grabbed Kurt by the hips and started helping him sink down. Yet, Blaine remained still. They couldn’t do a highly intense, rough scene like they sometimes did. At least, not physically where it involved any substantial pressure on Kurt’s upper half. Him not getting hurt was the most important thing.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed out. "Ready?" Desperation bled through his words. He spoke with his body as well, hips moving in frenzied attempts to get Blaine inside him. "Need you." Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He nuzzled into Blaine’s free hand, "Feel so...so good.” 

“Ready.” Blaine confirmed as he surged up for a deep kiss. It went from heated to downright fucking hungry. As they kissed with fervor, Kurt sunk down and he finally, finally eased inside. Kurt moaned harshly into Blaine’s mouth, feeling the head of his cock submerged in his ass. Eagerly, Kurt tried to sink his hips down in an attempt to take Blaine all at once, but Blaine kept a hand on Kurt’s waist with just enough pressure to slow him down. Even with all the prep that'd been done, Blaine wouldn’t risk hurting his boyfriend. He gauged Kurt’s reactions while bringing their hips closer.

Blaine pressed forward, teeth clenching as a low, guttural moan tore its way out of his throat. Kurt’s tight, blazing hot hole enveloping his cock left him at a complete loss for words. “Fuck, how are you this damn tight? Christ,” Blaine gasped, eyes rolling back and head falling until it hit the arm of the couch with a thud. 

As Kurt cried out from the searing pleasure, Blaine hushed him gently. "I've got you, baby. I've got you. Fuck-- so damned tight." 

“You keep saying that.” Kurt spoke breathlessly, “That’s not a bad thing, right?”

“God, no.” Blaine immediately reassured, “It’s…oh, it’s perfect. It’s amazing.” And then the words were tumbling out of his mouth as Kurt sunk his hips down to envelop another inch, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Kurt sunk down even further, biting his lip at the friction, "Endlessly." His lips chased after Blaine’s falling tears, dragging his mouth down until it reached his chest. He sucked a single nipple into his mouth, making Blaine’s hip jerk up and press even further into Kurt in response, eliciting abrupt moans from both of them. 

"Kurt" Blaine’s back arched. 

He just grunted in response, trying desperately to get used to the feeling of being so full. Harsh breaths fell from his lips one after the other, his ass throbbing around the intrusion in the best fucking way. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine finally bottomed out, head dropping to Blaine’s shoulder as he tried to compose himself. The sensation of his ass pressing flush against Blaine’s hips, with his dick connecting them, was… ungodly.

He moaned almost embarrassingly loud when his cock rubbed against Blaine’s stomach, the dual sensation in his ass and dick making his head spin.

“Take your time, babe.” Blaine cooed, “Don’t move until you’re ready.” 

Kurt couldn’t help but lean down to kiss Blaine’s cheek. He could read it all over Blaine’s face that he was dying to move. His furrowed eyebrows, half lidded eyes, and teetering breaths gave him away. And yet, here he was, willing to wait, all for Kurt’s benefit. 

“Crazy about you.” He singsonged, huffing out a soft breath before pulling up until Blaine was almost all the way out, before dropping back down, taking his length back in completely. 

The breath was knocked out of Blaine completely at the way Kurt’s hole squeezed his cock. “Fuck, feel so good around me.” He grunted, reaching down to grip Kurt’s thighs and pulling them forward slightly, the taller man crying out when the new angle made Blaine’s cock slip that extra little bit deeper inside of him.

Kurt curled his fingers in Blaine’s hair, tugging just enough to be pleasurable but not elicit too much pain. He rose up sharply and slammed back down for a second time, causing the brunette’s eyes to roll back, a loud moan of ecstasy spilling easily from his parted lips. “Yes.” He moaned, blunt nails dragging along Kurt’s pale shoulders.

Kurt could only grunt and continue at the slow, but hard pace, angling his hips so that Blaine would brush that spot that had him seeing stars. 

“You are the sexiest man on this planet, holy shit.” Blaine gasped as he watched Kurt ride him, porcelain skin aglow and every inch of his body moving in tandem with his hips. His arms were straight up on either side of Blaine’s head and every time Kurt rocked forward, they tightened and became all toned and flexed. He looked like a God, all sweaty and flushed and lost in pleasure.

“Oh Mr.Anderson,” Kurt breathed as he slowly started increasing the pace of his thrusting, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Blaine locked his ankles around Kurt and used all of his strength to rock up into him.

“Fuuuuck.” Kurt moaned, giving Blaine a warning. “I’m gonna go harder, babe.”

“Please do.” Blaine encouraged in a groan, shifting one of his legs around Kurt’s waist and- “Yes! There, there! Oh god.” Kurt screamed, his body jerking. 

Blaine cursed out loud when he felt Kurt’s ass squeeze around him, milking his cock. He had to immediately picture Rachel Berry’s boobs to stop himself from cumming then and there (What? Finn had a mailman, Sam had Beiste’s wedgie. Blaine has girl boobs. Don’t judge.)

“Nobody could ever make me feel the way you do.” Blaine spoke one hundred percent truthfully, writhing as the pleasure coursed through him, “Nobody could even come close.” 

Kurt smiled subtly, without teeth. He wasn’t quite sure if Blaine knew how much that meant to him, or if it was just something that subconsciously came out of his mouth. But… after the Eli C debacle, Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn’t insecure. Blaine had slept with somebody else, what if he was better in bed than Kurt was? What if Blaine was just too polite to say Kurt wasn’t good? It scared him half to death that Blaine was secretly unhappy with their sex life and that the other guy he had slept with confirmed that Kurt wasn’t that great under the sheets. So… when Blaine said things like that… about him being special, about him making him feel like nobody else could… it felt amazing and so incredibly reassuring.

“Only you make me feel this way too baby.” Kurt echoed to Blaine.

Kurt kept up his pace while angling his hips so Blaine’s dick hit that spot on every other stroke. Blaine was breathing so hard his sides began to ache, but he was determined to ignore it. He wanted to move more freely, to meet Kurt’s thrusts, but he also knew how important it was for Kurt to have control right now. Plus, His fiance had him completely pinned and he’d be damned if that wasn’t one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to him.

Kurt started moving his hips in a figure eight, watching how Blaine’s lips parted and his gaze darkened even further with lust. Kurt loved it when he had control over making Blaine go crazy, completely fucking insane for him. He felt overwhelmed with the stretch and with how perfectly Blaine fit inside him. He felt Blaine’s grip grow tighter and tighter on his hips, and felt a wave of relief flow through him. He’d certainly leave bruises, and the fact that they would combat the ones on his face… God. The marks on his cheeks and neck were the result of hate and ignorance, but the ones Blaine was seering into his skin would be the result of love and acceptance. There was something beautiful about that… and it turned Kurt on.

He continued to swivel his hips, starting to feel as though he might burst from the inside if he didn’t feel more cock, skin, God, just more Blaine. So he stopped swivelling his hips and instead pulled his body straight back before rushing forward, surging Blaine back into him and getting him even deeper. Both of them cried out, nails digging into skin and guttural moans filling the air.

Then, he lifts up on his knees, feeling how Blaine’s shaft slid out of him, how his hole fluttered to keep his boyfriend inside, and then he slammed back down with a moan.

Blaine tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and moved his hands up to Kurt’s ass. He squeezed it, kneaded it, and traced his fingers around the meeting place of his dick and Kurt’s hole. Kurt’s cock hardened even more, dribbling eads of precum onto his stomach.

“Fuck,” Blaine choked out. 

Kurt began moving his hips in earnest now, heat coiling in his stomach pleasantly. There was so much sensation inside of him as Blaine filled him out, forcing the air out of his lungs. His thighs were burning with exertion and he desperately needed to touch his dick. However, he refrained from doing so as he knew that his orgasm would be a thousand times better if he withheld from touching himself. He threw the idea out the window and focused on how Blaine felt so good inside him that he couldn’t help but chase the feeling, wanting more and more and more. Always more. 

He could feel the way Blaine’s abs constricted, how his cock twitched inside him. It was an inexplicable feeling to be wanted this much. His lover gripped his thighs tighter, like he was holding himself back from fucking into Kurt and the older man didn’t want that. He wanted to give Blaine everything. He bit his lip and shook his head furiously, instructing, “Don’t hold back, Blaine. Fuck me.”

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice. He shuffled his legs and held Kurt’s hips once again for leverage and started pounding into him, fucking him senseless. Kurt’s mouth dropped open and sounds poured out of it, all of them praising his lover. For a moment, Kurt felt himself stop moving and give in to how tired his legs were, allowing Blaine to take after. In a matter of seconds, however, he silently condemned himself and once again started riding him in earnest. The whole reason they were doing this was so he could have control.

They moved together, Blaine making these little moves with his hips that dragged him in deeper and Kurt moaned every time it happened. All of a sudden there was direct pressure on his prostate and he was reduced to little gasps of ah, ah, ah. His toes started curling at the way the knot in his stomach coiled. He was fucking falling.

“Oh, oh, Blaine…” He rambled, harsh, staggered breaths falling from his lips, “I’m gonna-”

Blaine nodded and licked his lips, slipping his hand to Kurt’s hard dick and circling it with his fist, ready to stroke him to climax. Kurt gasped but reached down and yanked his hand away, digging his nails into Blaine’s wrist, “No!”

“Kurt-”

Kurt continued breathing heavily, rocking erratically. He shook his head frantically from side to side and announced with a labored breath, “Don’t need it.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened as he realized what Kurt was saying and he nodded eagerly, still trying to keep his own climax at bay. He could tell Kurt was right at the edge, so he began plucking at his nipples, thrusting his hips up to press against that perfect spot harder. And that was it. 

Kurt let out a broken moan and squinted his eyes shut tightly as the wave crashed over him. And then he was gone- amid the stars as he climaxed, the only thing grounding him bing Blaine wrapped up around him, his lips against his skin and his gentle touch. He heard Blaine groan in encouragement, but barely registered it, too focused on his own pleasure and how wonderful it was to be so full of Blaine, so full of love. All Kurt managed to breathe out was, “Fuck. Blaine… I love you.” and then his cum was spilling all over both of their stomachs.

The sight of Kurt’s dick bobbing and dripping without being touched left Blaine speechless, arousal combing through him tenfold. He did that.

“You still okay?” He grit out, “I’m close.” Blaine huffed out after a moment, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he gained speed, “I fucking love you. I’m so fucking close.”

Kurt jerked his head up and down, his arms collapsing so he was lying on top of Blaine, still connected with his dick in his ass. He couldn’t stop the tremors that overtook his thighs in the aftershocks. Even though it could hurt, he still wanted Blaine to finish. “It’s okay. Keep going.” Kurt whispered hoarsely. “I want to feel you.”

Blaine looked like he wanted to argue, knowing how sensitive Kurt had to be, but continued to move within him after a few seconds. Every thrust sent sparks throughout Kurt’s lax body with how sensitive he was and it left him gasping. Kurt closed his eyes, hisses mixing with groans as he let the feeling of oversensitivity take over.

“Open your eyes, Kurt. I need-“ Blaine swore under his breath. “I need to see you.”

Kurt nodded and let out a desperate whine, crying out when Blaine jerked up into him. Kurt started sucking on the pulse point under his ear and that was all he needed. 

“Kurt!” He screamed as the orgasm made every muscle in his body spasm. Every pump of his release sent electrifying chills down his spine, and tears prickled in his eyes at the sheer intensity of the feeling.

Kurt panted below him, a light glam of sweat across his forehead. He was gorgeous.

“Wow.” Blaine breathed out, feeling like jello as he slid out of Kurt and pulled his body close.

“We uh, we should showever before Rachel gets back. I don’t think she wants to see this.” Blaine added.

“Mhmm.” Kurt hummed in response, “Nap first?”

Blaine couldn’t possibly say no to that, “Ten minutes.”

Kurt smiled in satisfaction, nuzzling his head against Blaine’s chest.

“I’ll remember to feel insecure more often.”

Blaine just laughed. They both just laughed.

“Oh, how I love you.” He announced to deaf ears, realizing Kurt had fallen asleep.

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes and kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“Ten minutes, and then forever.”


End file.
